


Come As You Aren't, Come As You Are

by fluffernutter8



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: (I have a weird thing with out of season holidays that I don't celebrate), F/M, Flirting, Halloween, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has leave around Halloween. A tale of costumes and chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Aren't, Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun written based on a tumblr suggestion.

Halloween was big for Veronica. Logan shouldn’t have been surprised that she got into the holiday spirit- he remembered very clearly an elf outfit from ninth grade that had him thinking some thoughts that were distinctly unrelated to Jesus- but when the thirty-first overlapped with her first day visiting him during leave he had hoped that they would be leaving a bowl of candy in front of the door (“We’ll leave a note! What's the child-friendly version of Gone Sexing?”). Veronica had nixed that idea, informing him that his costumed presence was mandatory.

“A few hours of me in my sailor costume handing out chocolate and what happens to that costume next can be up to you,” she had said, and even though her image was transmitting blurrily to him, her voice came through clearly and wiped any trace of argument from his thoughts.

He heard her come in, the slam of the door and then her voice echoing through the house and into the backyard. “The neighborhood trick or treating starts at four, so I’m going to change, and so help you if you didn’t pick up candy.”

“Aw, and I thought she was sweet enough for everyone,” Dick said, staring indifferently upward through his sunglasses.

Logan leaned back, hands behind his head. “No real interest in everyone else.” And as Veronica walked out in her sailor outfit- red shorts, red heels, and a white shirt with a navy ascot- the interest level dropped to a true zero. _I don’t think I understood pin-ups until just now._ He shifted a little, crossed his ankles, keeping his face impassive as he waited a minute before he got up.

“Whoa there, Ronnie. If that’s for the rugrats I might have to report you to the cops. Unless you’ve got a sexy cop outfit inside too.” Dick skimmed his eyes toward Logan’s lap. “I think Logan could be convinced to turn himself in to you.”

“As long as you don’t expect me to turn myself in to you.” Veronica tied her ascot and smoothed her hair a little, sharp contrast to her acid voice. “What are you even supposed to be? And keep in mind that if you say the gun show, I’m licensed for real weaponry now, not those plastic penis metaphors you’ve got in there.”

“Hawaii 5-0, dude. Draws ‘em in like nothing else.” Dick gestured up and down with a casual wrist motion.

Veronica looked to Logan. “Any way we can draw him out of here?”

He stood finally and slipped an arm around Veronica, placing a little peck on the side of her hair, near her temple. “Not to worry, dear. Scatter some candy on the lawn and he’ll get lost.”

“I am going to take some candy and go, but only because I can tell when I’m not wanted.”

“Almond Joys only, Dick,” Veronica called. “Leave the good stuff for the actual kids.”

“There’s an extra bag of Peanut Butter Cups in the cabinet by the sink,” Logan told her as Dick went into the house.

Veronica turned into his arms, curling herself toward him. “Going for the extra credit there, Lieutenant? Because you’re starting on shaky ground with this half costume thing.”

“My shirt and tags are upstairs. Scaring the youth contingent isn’t in my five year plan.”

“Good to hear. But I don’t know if this even counts as a costume, especially when I’ve always known you to be so...creative.”

Logan closed his eyes for briefly, let his thoughts settle before he pulled back a little and surveyed her. “Equal opportunity costuming. I took a seminar. Apparently it isn’t fair for you to be the only sexy sailor today.”

When she leaned forward, the loose ends of her ascot brushed against his chest. “Well, you get all the other days.” She let her eyes meet his, then deliberately moved them downward. “And you really have outdone yourself.”

“Veronica,” he said, voice tight, all pretense of playing gone. “Don’t start something you can’t finish without shocking the neighborhood.”

His arms fell back to his sides as she started toward the house. “We’ve got half an hour. And didn’t you say your shirt was upstairs?” She looked back at him over her shoulder, pausing in the doorway just long enough to say “Well?” before continuing inside. Her voice drifted back through the kitchen. “ I’ll be coming, sailor. How about you?”

He didn’t even close the back door.


End file.
